


Against All Odds

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Against All Odds

Title: Against All Odds  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #220: Snape and time  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Against All Odds

~

The time to make his feelings known had never come. He had watched Harry become a man, had loved his mother and hated his father, had saved Harry more times than he could count.

And yet, in the end, he could only warn Harry, show him of his feeling for his mother, leaving out the crucial details of his own feelings for Harry himself.

When, against all odds, he awoke in the infirmary to people sending him admiring glances instead of scorn, Severus wondered what had happened.

“Welcome back.”

Staring into Harry’s eyes, Severus thought perhaps time had caught up.

~


End file.
